The End is Just the Beginning
by Squeemister
Summary: End Ficcy. Many enemies escaped through the Gate and the war has become a game of chess. Now the most powerful soldiers of both sides fight: One to destroy man and one to protect them.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: This was a challenge for an End to Supernatural. More to come.**

* * *

God had created all angels to be equal and free. However, in possessing the power of free will, some of them began to move further away from God of their own volition. Their actions caused their banishment and failure of ever returning. These fallen ones made their own legion, never to see the light. The choices they made could've brought them back but pride kept them from righteousness. They live in the darkest corner of their banishment and will abide there forever, in their own sin, and when they are released, God's Angels will find them and send them back.

Hell's Gates were opened and in that moment a great scourge of evil was released onto the world of man. Now, God's soldiers are sent to protect the last of Man's hunters from a timeless enemy as a last resort.

"Is it true?" A young man's voice sung out into the air.

Another met his at once, "One of Lucifer's servants was able to break through the barrier laid down by Samuel. The gate was opened."

"How many?" This time a deeper voice joined them.

A soft voice asked, "Same as last time? Did _**they**_--"

A calm confirmation of "They got through" slienced the air.

"It's time," came a woman's voice, splitting into the quick conversation, "Man is in the eye of the Storm."

* * *

**Teaser part hehe, will post more soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so, I totally forgot to mention the GREAT help from my Twisted Sisters and my GMTs: Thursdaywench, Glittergoddess, and Lilbug, for the teaser. Thanks to Mattie for being my little voice of reason with this one LOL.**

* * *

Dean's voice was languid and smooth with a touch of sorrow, "So there I was, completely alone, so…very alone." Sam watched in discrepancy as his brother completely laid one on thick to the girl beside him in the bar. This time he was using the good ol' compassion and sympathy routine. Sam rolled his eyes when he saw Dean give him a thumbs up behind the girl's back. Dean was starting to get touchy feely when every head in the bar suddenly turned to where the door had banged opened.

The woman who entered shouldn't have really caused a stir but the manner of appearance struck everyone dumb. She was entirely… naked and examining the chipping paint that was peeling away from the opening of the wall. Dean blinked a few times in the silence of the room and then was able to turn his head to Sam who sat only a few feet from him. Their eyes locked and stammered in confusion. Surely this woman wasn't in her right state of mind. A few men had gotten up; either drunk or way too lonely.

Dean turned to Sam as a brawny man pushed a guy out of the way to get to her, "This is gonna get interesting."

Dean was right and as the man reached out to the woman, they both stared in silence as crack sliced through the silent room. The woman was holding the man's hand with her right, his hand already starting to bruise and at an odd angle. His grainy cry filled the silence left by the sound of his wrist breaking.

As the man dropped to his knees, her hold on his deformity did not waver and neither did her voice, "You will not touch me." Her voice was a stern command.

Dean gave a side look at Sam, "Well apparently…"

Sam smacked Dean in the arm to get his attention back, "Ya know instead of making a joke maybe we should actually help her?"

"Yeah, of course, Mr. Saving Sammy," Dean grinned "…Yeah I think she could probably take care of herself?" He glanced at the man's hand and then turned back to Sam. Sam's furrowed brow stared Dean's humor down till it broke, "Alright yeah, probably would be that saintly gentleman thing to do."

Sam rolled his eyes and tried to come up with a plan to help an insane woman without her panicking when he caught her staring directly at him. Her eyes met his and a rush of something he couldn't place, pierced through him. She dropped her grip on the man's hand and walked over him in a path to the Winchester Boys. Dean shifted in his spot as the attention of the room followed to where they were.

"Samuel Winchester?"

Sam, dumbstruck, just blinked a few times and then nodded, "Yeah…yeah, how do you…" Sam stopped as her eyes darted to behind him where Dean was now looking as amused and confused as possible.

"So you must be Dean," she nodded in acknowledgement of both.

Dean shook his head and gave a nervous laugh, "Hokay, I don't think we've met but I've been pretty wasted before so, sorry that I don't remember you," Dean gave the woman a once over, "Really sorry…" He grinned cockily.

Sam smacked him in the shoulder in frustration still staring at the woman, "Maybe we can get you some clothes, huh." Sam stood and approached her, gently laying his hand on her back, guiding her towards the exit. He sped up a bit incase someone decided to oppose their departure.

Dean, following suit, bumped Sam on the back with his jacket, "Hold on, it's raining." He gave her the jacket to wear as they stepped out into the night.

* * *

**Again, thanks guys!! Thanks for reading. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

The black sky was still pouring rain in torrents as they made it inside of their shabby little motel room. The mysterious woman was quiet and still as she sat down, eloquently, on one of the maid-made beds. Suddenly, Dean drew his arm from behind his back, his firearm aimed at the woman's head, "No games, who's side you on?"

"Humankind." The word gracefully slipped out as if she knew he'd ask; there were no hints of fear or surprise at the gun to her brain. "Do I need pants?"

Sam moved to the other side of Dean, searching in the bag of their belongings before pulling out a pair of far too large jeans. He threw them to the woman and stood a distance away as she slowly pulled them on. Dean held his aim.

"That really doesn't say much…"

She looked down, grimacing as if understanding his distrust. "I'm an angel if that is what you're wondering."

"Haven't had too much luck with that either…"

"There are many who forgot who and what they are. Angels don't know everything and they've forgotten that." She held her hands apart with the palms facing up, showing her intentions were peaceful, "I came here to speak and to seek your help, if you grant us deserving."

Dean laughed, "If we find you deserving? Is this the good cop routine now?" He walked around swinging the gun, "Cause we've had a hell of the bad cop and I'm sick and tired of the bull crap that comes spinning our way from your heaven."

She stood up, Dean spinning the gun up automatically. She waved her hand, the gun flying out of his hands as Dean went slightly off balanced. Sam approached but was quickly thrown towards Dean's way, his gun hitting the floor with a thud. "I can be bad if you want me to."

"Just do what you want! Enough with the games!" Dean growled and threw his hands up in the air. Sam pulled him backwards, trying to calm him down.

The angel growled, the room shaking, "Then shut up and listen." Both boys stayed silent. "My name is Nememiah-"Nemawhowa?" Dean raised his eyebrows and leaned his head in confusion as he spoke. "Nememiah. Some call me Miah for the ease.." Dean seemed pleased with this and shrugged. "Heaven isn't perfect and I won't go into the details of it; time is limited. There is a way to put Lucifer back into hell but it's very precise."

"Really? Just some plan that wasn't brought to the table before but now is? By a random Angel naked in a bar…Fantastic, sounds great, let's go strap in the Impala and ride with it, Sam.." Dean growled, walking passed the angel to the fridge and pulled out a beer. He kept his back turned to Miah.

Sam sighed and hesitantly asked, "What would the plan be?"

Miah took a deep breath, "There are seven seals that hold the gates of hell closed. To lock him back in, we'd need to seal those."

"And, how do we do that?" Sam crossed his arms.

"Probably some more sacrificing and throwing our bodies all over the Earth while they watch…" Dean took another swig of beer, keeping his back to them.

Miah walked closer to Sam, "Seven seals for Seven Angels."

Dean looked back inquisitively as he listened and Sam tilted his head, "What does that mean?"

"There are Seven Angels of a great importance who have the power to seal the gate, one to each angel. It's very difficult."

"Archangels." Everyone turned to see Castiel, disheveled, standing in the corner of the room.

Miah looked him up and down, "Castiel. What happened to you, child?"

"The world. I doubt you'd understand since you're still privileged." There was a tone of malice in him from the day he found God wasn't helping.

She shook her head, "Castiel, you think I of all wouldn't understand your pain?" There was a moment of silence and Castiel turned to Dean and Sam.

"She's telling the truth, if you wanted to know. She's not under Zachariah or anyone else's influence. Only her own." He sat on the bed as he ended his statements.

"So who are the angels and why do you need us if you can do this?" Dean leaned against the small desk near the fridge.

She sighed, "Well, we need some angels that seem to have crossed paths with you and no one else: Gabriel."

"Oh that 'funny' trickster of a angel, yeah I remember him. Doesn't seem to want to play war games with anyone."

Nememiah nodded, "Yes, we know. I'd give anything to let him be but he's the only one who can control his seal. His power was given to him and him alone. There is no replacement."

"She's correct. These angels cannot be merely replaced by anyone. There is no backup." Castiel glared at her, "Which brings the question of how this is to work since Uriel is dead."

Sam chuckled, "Uriel had one of the seals in his control? Wow, this is really looking up for us."

"Uriel was a traitor and his position was," she grimaced, "filled with someone else due to the extreme nature of his treachery. Only one is allowed to bestow those kind of powers on an angel and He did."

Castiel looked up in pain, "Don't bring him into this."

"You think He abandoned you but He didn't. I believe He knew about everything, including Uriel's betrayal. He had someone almost immediately. That type of action doesn't happen. No one is replaced; it's practically unheard of but he was." She turned back to Sam, "But Gabriel won't be. He's alive and he's lurking. He's needed."

"Well," Dean took another swig, "who are the others?"

"Counting Gabriel; Rapheal, Zadkiel, Remiel, Raguel and…Micheal."

Dean jumped up, antsy, "Micheal?"

Sam squirmed, angrily, "That's why you found us? So Micheal can use Dean as a meat suit?"

"No, that's not why I found you. I told you I need Gabriel. You're the only ones who have had any contact with him." She looked away.

Dean spoke softly, perhaps thinking there was a way for him to have a talk with the angels, "Then why didn't you speak of him before? He still needs a vessel to get the job done right?"

"No, Dean!" Both Castiel and Sam started in a ruckus of chatter; explaining how much they went through to have him just lay down and accept the intrusion of being a vessel.

Miah threw her hand up in the air and everyone stopped, "I didn't mention it because I was afraid you wouldn't listen to me. You would judge the situation before I had a chance to explain it." She turned to Dean and laid a hand on his cheek, "I'm sorry you feel such pain and it was never meant to be like this, at least not in my eye, but Micheal no longer needs a vessel. He already has one."

Dean turned away from her and the others to hide his frustration and confusion, maybe even the small forms of tears that held a place in the corners of his eyes. He brought the top of the beer to his lips to fake a placid reaction. Miah touched his elbow gently, "It will be a hard thing to learn who it is also."

He turned to look at her and then at Sam, "Who is it? I thought I was a true vessel because of my blood?" She nodded and he spoke again, "..Dad? Is it our father?"

"No," a mix of relief and confusion rushed through the air, "it's your brother."

* * *

Um so it's been like uh over a very long time since I wrote anything and posted it and since I'm starting to get back catching up to SN, I decided to start to post this crap. Uh, I don't have tv anymore so I randomly watch the episodes when I can. I don't see the websites or anything but this was in my head and ever since I saw Season four its just gotten more ingrained so I decided to throw it all up, bad writing most likely and what not, just to get it out there and done with. LD


End file.
